A Thousand Years
by Eeyore1245
Summary: Finchel's wedding day! Includes bits of Quick, Klaine, Santitany, and Samcedes. One-shot!


**I'm back! You miss me? I bet you didn't, but that's okay! So, I've been gone for I don't even know how long. 3 weeks? Idk… but, I come back with a new story! (Technically, this is just a one-shot, but at least it's something!) This is just a one-shot (like I said before) about Finchel's wedding! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG "A THOUSAND YEARS" BY CHRISTINA PERRI!**

* * *

><p><em>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

><p><span>February 14, 2017<span>

"I-I can't do this, Quinn," Rachel said to her best friend, staring at herself in the full size mirror. "I can't."

"What makes you say that?" Quinn said, standing behind Rachel and putting her hair in an elegant bun.

"Because, I'm not ready," Rachel said.

"And why do you say that?" Quinn asked.

"Because I just, don't feel ready."

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes, a lot. But I'm so nervous," Rachel said. "Did you feel like this when you and Noah got married?"

Quinn laughed. "Believe it or not, I did. I was so terrified Rachel, you don't even know."

"You didn't seen that scared," Rachel said, remembering back to a year ago when Quinn and Puck had gotten married.

"I was," Quinn said. "Trust me."

"Why do I feel like this, though?" Rachel asked.

"You're just having pre-wedding jitters," Quinn said. "You'll be fine. I promise."

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"That's a part of the jitters."

Just then, their wedding planner, Sammie, walked in.

"Rachel, you're on in 5."

Rachel started freaking out as the rest of her bridesmaids, Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes walked in.

"I can't do this you guys!" she said, tears running down her cheeks already. "I'm not ready!"

"At least she's wearing water proof make-up," Santana whispered to Mercedes.

"Diva, you'll be fine," Mercedes said, walking over to her. "I promise. I mean, it's not like we didn't all know this was gonna happen. Hell, you've been planning this day since senior year of high school!"

"Seriously," Santana said, also walking over to her. "You and Finnocence are meant to be together. We all knew it was gonna happen. I'm surprised it took you this long. I was expecting you two to be married by now and be working on your fifth kid."

"Yeah," Brittany said. "You and Finn belong together. You can do this, Rachel. Oh, and when you do have a kid, you should name it after Lord Tubbington. He would really like that."

"Thanks, you guys," Rachel said, calming down a little at her friends' words.

Sammie walked back in again.

"All the bridesmaids are needed out here. Let's get this show on the road."

Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes followed Sammie out, but Quinn stayed with her friend.

"Let's go out there, but first," Quinn said, pulling something small out of her purse that was sitting on a table. "Here. Something blue. And borrowed. Thought you'd need this."

Quinn slipped the blue hair clip carefully into Rachel's hair and turned her towards the mirror. "Perfect," she whispered to Rachel. "Now come on."

Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her out of the room and into the hallway. Walking down the hallway, they met up with the other bridesmaids along with the ushers. They all arranged in a double line, Quinn in the front with Puck, the best man. Behind them was Santana with Kurt, followed by Brittany and Blaine. Mercedes and Sam stood at the end. Rachel's fathers came up on either side of her, getting ready to walk her down the aisle.

"You look beautiful, darling," Hiram whispered to his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad," Rachel said, trying not to focus too much on her jitters.

One by one, the pairs entered the chapel and soon it was just Rachel and her fathers. 'I can do this. I can do this' Rachel kept thinking. The doors to the chapel opened slowly as the piano lady started playing. Rachel saw all of her friends and family turned to watch her as she slowly walked down the aisle. At the end of the aisle were her bridesmaids and Finn's ushers. She noticed Kurt was already crying. And then, there was Finn, as handsome as ever. He stood beside Puck, his hands behind his back, a crooked smile on his face. Rachel smiled and felt all of her jitters go away.

It felt like an eternity by the time she reached the end of the aisle, but finally her fathers had let go of her and whispered to Finn "Take care of her," before taking their seat with Carole and Burt.

"Hi," Finn whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back, feeling her smile grow.

The preacher started but Rachel didn't hear what he was saying. All she could do was stare into Finn's eyes, not wanting to look away. Finally, the preacher said,

"Finn and Rachel have decided to write their own vows, so Finn…"

Finn cleared his throat before starting.

Rachel, my love, I have been looking for you for a long time. Before I met you, I felt like I was traveling around in the dark. And then you appeared a bright shining star that made me see again and brought me back to life. I have not left your side since and I can promise I never will.

"On this day I vow always to stay true to you and always work things out even when we fuss and fight. I will take care of you in sickness and always have your back. And Rachel, I will trust in you and will always know you have my best interest in your heart. A heart that is full and rich with love, generosity, and caring beyond the entire universe. You are the most beautiful person inside and out and I am the lucky one because you have already given me everything I have ever wanted. I will love you forever." He smiled as he finished.

The preacher nodded and turned to Rachel. "Rachel?"

"Finn," she started. "8 years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I have cried. You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance.

"I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given to me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side. To laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth to never let our love grow poor. Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my loyalty forever. You will always be the best part of my day and I love you for that." Rachel finished with tears in her eyes.

"May I have the rings please?" the pastor said.

Quinn and Puck stepped forward, handing over the rings before stepping back into their places.

"Finn," the pastor said. "Place this ring on Rachel's finger and say 'with this ring I thee wed'."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Finn said, sliding the ring onto Rachel's finger.

"And Rachel," the pastor turned to her. "Place this ring on Finn's finger and say 'with this ring I thee wed'."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Rachel whispered, putting the ring on Finn's finger.

"Rachel, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Rachel whispered, smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And Finn, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Finn said, also smiling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the pastor said. "You may now… go on kissing the bride," he finished as Finn and Rachel continued to kiss.

"I now present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!" the pastor announced.

"I love you," Finn whispered.

"I love you too," Rachel whispered back.

* * *

><p><em>And all along I believed I would find you<br>Time has brought your heart to me  
>I have loved you for a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Reviews are love(:**


End file.
